Messing It Up
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Eli wants to ask Clare to marry him, but things keep happening and Eli keeps messing it up. Is this a sign that Eli and Clare will never be? Sequel is Times in life.
1. Chapter 1

Eli woke up to Clare playing with his hair.

"Having fun?"

"Yes." Clare leaned into kiss him.

"So, Adam and Fiona have kids now. Wow."

"Yeah." Clare looked down.

"Clare?" Clare looked up. "Does it bother you that we're not married?"

"No, of coarse not."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Clare I love you."

"Eli it's alright . I'm not mad about the not being married. Can we just not talk about it and sleep more?"

"Alright."

0000000000000

Eli sat at the counter in the Dot. Waiting for Adam to arrive. The babies had to stay in the for awhile and Adam wanted to spend the last relaxing days with Eli. Adam came up and slapped his had on Eli shoulder.

"You're falling behind."

"What?"

"When we first went to Degrassi we always did the same things with our girls as the other. But now you are two steps behind."

"Well you didn't move in."

"That step was optional. So, hey when are you going to talk to her about getting married?"

"I did this morning, but she didn't want to hear it. Also, I'm still getting that feeling that it's not time."

"Dude, you're feeling that way because you are over thinking of every little thing. You need to only worry about her answer."

"Right."

0000000000000

Clare, Alli, and Fiona were shopping for baby clothes when Clare had to talk about some thing.

"Guys, Eli is really freaked out about marriage."

"Well doesn't everyone get that way?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, but he is always asking about it and I just want him to get down on one knee and say it."

"Then tell him that." Fiona said.

"No I want it to be a surprise and to actually feel it."

"You have to show him that you want to spend the rest of your life with him. You gotta ensure him that you're going to say yes. That's why Adam asked me."

"How?"

"You can make a big romantic dinner and have a little fun after words." Alli winked.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli came home from the bar with Adam and Drew to find the house lit with candles. His Sheep Dog Shadow came up and barked with excitement. Eli patted him on the head and went further into the house. He walked straight till he walked past the dinning room to his right and saw chicken and mash potatoes.

"Wow. I didn't know Clare could cook that good."

Eli kept walking straight and ended up in the kitchen. Clare wasn't around. He walked back past the dinning room and walked up the swirling stairs. He knocked on his bedroom door to see if Clare was in there. When there was no answer he opened it to find her no where. He walked back down stars and sat on the couch. Soon the smell of food was too much for him, and he went to eat some. He picked a little potatoes up with his finger and tasted it.

"Couldn't wait?" someone said. Eli turned around to find Clare in a long black dress that had a cut thing so her left leg could be seen up to her thigh.

"Um I waited, but my, my stomach got the best o-of me." Eli said, looking Clare up and down all the while.

"I see."

"Ah, where were you, before?"

"The bathroom."

"Oh. So what's up with the candles and the dinner?"

"I can't have a nice dinner with you?"

"No, you can do what ever you want with me." Eli said still looking at Clare.

"Good. Want to eat?"

"Sure."

Eli and Clare sat down on both sides of the table and ate. Eli would look up at Clare every time she moved. They didn't talk much, but they looked at each other and that pretty much said it all. After they were done, Clare picked up all the plates and Eli help. Although he got distracted every time he saw her. When that was all done Clare took Eli up stairs into the bedroom.

"Ready for bed?" Eli asked.

"No not really."

"Okay. Then what do you want to do?"

Clare looked at Eli and raised an eyebrow before walking over and kissing him. She pulled him over till they fell onto the bed. Eli slid his hand up Clare dress and pulled he panties off. Clare started to unbutton his shirt and pants. Eli sat up and threw his shirt and pants on the ground. Clare stood up and Eli helped unzip the dress, then watched as it sank to the ground and showed Clare's soft skin. Eli gulped. Clare turned and unhooked her bra and let Eli watch it fall with the dress. Then Clare got on top of Eli and they began to kiss some more. Eli turned them over and placed himself in her. Clare moaned and screamed his name.

Eli woke up to Clare running her fingers and nails on his chest.

"Is this how you take advantage of me?" Eli smirked.

"No. I just love to pet you." Eli leaned down and kissed Clare. "So how did you sleep?"

"Great. You really made last night interesting. Why did you do that anyway?"

"Just wanted to show you how much I love you." Clare kissed Eli again, but he didn't kiss back.

"I know how much you love me. Does this have anything to do with you and me not being married?"

"Why do you always have to ask about that?"

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Okay I'm done." Clare got up and put her robe on and left the room.

"You can't always say you're done and leave!"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been three day since you worked your plan. Has he proposed yet?" Fiona asked.

"No I messed it up by fighting with him the next morning."

"That sucks."

"I don't know what to do."

"Maybe talk to him."

"No, I am not going to just plan the day and time he proposes."

"You are not going to get married if you don't talk."

"I'll figure out how to make him ask. Just you wait." Clare left the Dot and went home. She found Eli on the couch reading.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." Eli responded.

"Are you still mad about the fight three days ago?"

"Clare, that's history. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Clare sat down and snuggled into his arms and he hugged her.

Clare was walking down to see Eli at the Dot. They hadn't fought for a whole week and he asked her to come down for a big surprise. She stopped when he saw Eli talking to another girl. He laughed and hugged her, but before she left kissed her on the cheek. Clare began to cry and ran back home.

Eli walked into the door an hour later and looked to his right to find Clare on the couch crying.

"Clare what's wrong?" Eli came over and tried to hug her, but she pushed him away and walked over to the other side of the room. It was quite and Eli sat on the couch staring at her. Clare finally looked down and said.

"I hate you." Then walked out the door with tears in her eyes. Eli was shocked for a second, but then ran out the door after Clare.

"Clare! Clare!" Eli shouted. He finally caught up with her and stepped in-front of her and held onto her from the sides of her arms so she couldn't move. "Clare listen. I don't know why you're angry at me!"

"I'm not angry at you! I just hate you!" she said still trying to get out of Eli's grip.

"Why?" Eli whispered.

"Because you don't love me." Clare said, and stopped squirming and sat up against a wooden fence.

"Clare." Eli sat down with her. "I do love you. Why do you think I don't?"

"I saw you with that other girl at the Dot."

"That was my cousin. She's getting married. I kissed her to wish her good luck."

Clare was silent. Eli pulled her head down with his left hand so her head was resting on her shoulder. She was upset and Eli didn't think it was a good time for the surprise.

Come on. Let's go back home." Eli helped her up and walked her back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli was over at Adam's house. They had just gotten the twins to sleep and looked like they hadn't slept in days.

"You guys look awful." Eli said.

"Yeah. The kids don't sleep!" Adam complained.

"Shush. Do you want to wake them up?" Fiona whispered.

"Well you should of just kept it in your pants." Eli said.

"You're one to talk. Fiona told me what happened with you and Clare."

"Yeah, well you didn't hear how she reacted when she saw me kiss Lisa on the cheek. She is just crazy."

"Well you are driving her crazy." Adam said.

"I know. I just can't seem to get the right moment to ask."

Then they all heard the twins cry.

"Oh no, they're awake!" Adam screamed. "Protect the yourselves!"

"Calm down Adam and help me put then to sleep."

"I'll leave you guys to it then."

There was a knock at the door and Eli went to answer it.

"Kelly?"

"Hey!" Eli and Kelly hugged, when Clare came down to see what was going on.

"Clare this is Kelly."

"It's nice to meet you." Kelly and Clare shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too. How do you know Eli?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh."

"How do you know Eli?" Kelly asked.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh I hope I didn't interrupt." Kelly said, seeing Clare was in her PJ pants and a tank top and Eli was in shorts and a t-shirt.

"No. Clare is living with me right now."

"Oh, I see."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind, but my boyfriend dumped me and I thought that we were going to get married and well...I sold my house and have no where to go. I thought I could stay here till I have enough money to get my a house."

"How long? I had some plans that didn't involve this, and it kind of ruins the plans."

"Just a week that's all I need."

"Okay." Clare was shocked he didn't even talk to her. Clare roll ed her eyes and went back to bed. "There's a guess room upstairs." Eli showed Kelly the way and went back in by Clare. "Hey. Clare." Eli kissed Clare's head and wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed then off. "What?"

"I can't believe you didn't ask me what I thought about Kelly."

"I just thought it wouldn't interfere with anything. What's the big deal?"

"That she just happens to know where you live and that she comes to you first. I think she's ready for a rebound."

"Clare don't be silly." Eli rolled over and slept till noon.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the last day of having Kelly and she wanted to hang out with Eli. They hung out all week and Clare stayed home and cooked and cleaned. Eli was getting ready to go out with Kelly to the Dot.

"Thank God Kelly is leaving tomorrow." Clare said, from the bed.

"She's not bad Clare."

"Of coarse you'd say that."

"What does that mean."

"Nothing, you just are always hanging out with Kelly and you guys are getting pretty comfy together."

"Clare you're been crazy. I love you, not Kelly."

"Well you don't show it!" Clare got up and left for the bathroom.

Eli went down stairs to talk to Kelly.

"Hey Eli. Ready?"

"No. I don't think we should go out today and you should pack up and go now."

"What? Why?"

"Clare is having some problems and I think you should go so I can talk to her."

"Eli does she think I like you?"

"Yeah. So, could you just call the apartment place and move in today?"

"Sure." Kelly kissed Eli on the cheek. Not knowing that Clare saw.

Once Kelly was gone. Eli went up to the bedroom and knocked on the door. Clare didn't answer so he went in. she was crying on the bed. Eli sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Clare? Kelly is gone."

"Good. Now you can kiss at her house."

"What? Kiss? Why would I kiss Kelly?"

"I saw you two."

"She kissed me on the cheek to say good bye."

"And you kissed Lisa to say good luck. What's wrong with words?"

"Clare I don't know why you react to these things before you know what happened."

"Eli it doesn't matter that I reacted to quickly! It's that you kiss or let girls kiss you, and I see them and I feel like you and I will never work out!" Clare began to cry more.

"Clare, I love you and we will always be together."

"Yeah, right."

Clare got up and left the house walking towards Fiona's house. Eli caught up with her and held her like he did last time she ran away.

"Clare you can't keep leaving the house every time we fight!"

"Eli, I don't want to leave the house every time we fight! I want to leave all the time! I just want to get out of that house and... I'm sorry, but I want to get away from you!"

"Why?"

"Because I feel that I'm not welcomed there and that that we're going to fight, because that's all we do now."

"Clare. I'll take you to Fiona's and you can stay there for the night, but then can we talk tomorrow."

Clare nodded and walked with Eli to Fiona's house.


	6. Chapter 6

"Clare I get what you're saying. I could never watch Adam kiss another girl, not even on the cheek. But I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"I know. I just can't take it. You guys said that maybe he wasn't sure about the answer to his question and I just got a little paranoid."

"Don't worry Clare. But you should tell Eli how you're feeling and then put the marriage thing down for awhile."

"Yeah."

Eli opened the door to see Clare.

"For some reason I didn't think you'd come." Eli said with his head low.

"I love you." Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and kissed him.

"Clare I don't want are lives to be like this." Eli said when the kiss was broken. "I don't want us to fight all the time, and then make up."

"Eli, please. You are the best thing that in my life. I need you."

"I don't want you to be unhappy."

"I'm not sad. I'm very happy." Clare took Eli's hand and sat down on the couch with him.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No." Clare leaned into Eli and he held her close.

"Can you believe how things have changed?"

"Yeah. It seems like only yesterday you didn't even want to look up."

"Yeah. How did we go from that to this?"

"How did Adam and Fiona go from flirting and laughing to marriage and having kids?"

"Remember the conversation we all had in the waiting room while Fiona was giving birth?"

_Fiona's screams were understandable all the way into the waiting room. _

"_Wow. Fiona can scream." Eli said._

"_Well, maybe now the kids won't get her mad." Clare said. There was another scream, this time louder._

"_How does she scream that loud?" Drew asked._

"_She's had practice with Adam." Eli laughed. Clare hit his arm._

"_The kids are going to be screamers I bet." Alli said._

"Did that make you want to not have kids?" Eli asked.

"For like a split second. I've always wanted kids."

"Maybe we could do that... as a family?"

Clare looked up and stared into Eli's eyes. "Some day."

"Or maybe a year?" Eli brought out a white box, and got up. He turned to face Clare and got down on his knee. "Clare. We've had are problems , but they don't matter and I want to spend my life with you." Eli opened the box. " Will you marry me?" Clare grabbed Eli's collar and pulled him up to her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Do you know how long I thought it would take before you asked me?"

"I wanted to for a long time now, but everything kept happening."

"Well, it was worth the wait. when did you decide to do it?"

"When Fiona told me how you were freaking out. you should have just talked to me about it. I would have made it special."

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist and kissed her, then turned and pushed onto the couch.


End file.
